rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Kianii Le'Gaunt
Kianii "Ani" Le'Gaunt is a character played by Cie. She is not to be confused with the character Lunaera Xear, who went under the very same name during her time on Gielinor. The youngest daughter of Zaox Le'Gaunt and the demonic entity, Fyr-Vlathr (Using the persona of C. Donovan at the time of her birth), the child was scourged from birth with the disgraceful name of "Kianii". Neither Zaox nor Fyr-Vlathr wished to be saddled with the upbringing of the child, as she had been conceived well after their divorce during a one-night rendezvous. She was briefly left on Gielenour in the unwilling hands of the Es'ir family before being summoned to the Infernal Realm by her mother, where she remained for thirty years before returning once more. When she had returned to the mortal plane, Kianii spent much of her time exploring the world around her and getting into all sorts of trouble. With no way to control her powerful magicks, she was generally seen as nuisance to much of the public. However, there was one group which saw potential in Kianii. After being kidnapped by Domovoi Sicarius, Kianii was thrown into the Sicariian ranks unwillingly. However, she quickly escaped after discovering their plans to use her as a pawn against her estranged father, Zaox. It was after this close-call that she picked up the alias of "Lisette L'Vron", which she used during her days in Ardougne. Using this guise, she briefly served under King Rabican I as a diplomat of the Kandarin crown. As politics caused tensions to flare within the region, Kianii abandoned the name and once again went into hiding to avoid being persecuted during the transitional purge which followed Rabican's forced abdication. With her father presumed dead, Kianii devoted much of her time to trying to get back to the Infernal Realm. After trekking across Morytania in search of an esteemed portal mage, she had a chance encounter with Kel Sicarius. After a brief duel, the Sicariian Abbas invited her to come live with him in his manor where she "would have access to a massive library full of ancient tomes and other nifty goodies". To this, she politely declined for obvious reasons, but later changed her mind after her travels across Morytania proved fruitless. For the next few years, Kianii was kept as more of a prisoner than a guest within the pearly walls of Kel's mansion. She was allowed to move freely about the premises, but was forbidden from leaving. She spent two years pouring over Kel's library, often training with the aged sorcerer himself and learning to control her innate magickal abilities. Only after proving herself in a mage's duel was she granted her freedom. With her magickal energy harnessed, Kianii has recently moved to Ardougne with the intentions of possibly reuniting with other members of the Le'Gaunt Family and living out a generally peaceful existence. Appearence Facial Much like her father, Kianii has a lovely, bold-looking set of hazel eyes which give her a very cordial appearance. She has a sharply-defined oval face with angular cheekbones and a long, narrow nose. Her complexion is ageless, showing no signs of blemishes, scars or wrinkles. Her hair is thick and light in colour, falling over her shoulders in a casscading mass of wiry curls. Because of its unruly nature, she often pins it back in a fashionable sidebun. Some days, when the weather is mild, she wears it down in a lazy manner. Her lips are quite pouty; wider on the bottom than on the top, peaking acutely at the philtrum. 'Bodily' Tall and willowy, Kianii seems more elf-like than anything else. Her arms and legs are quite long in comparison to the rest of her body. Her coat, which hides her subtle curves and gives her a boyish frame, accentuates her narrow waist and broadens her feminine shoulders. Her flighty legs carry her with confidence, floating her across the earth like a wisp in the breeze. She has mousey skin, hinting at her Kharidian ancestry. Typical Attire Kianii usually sports a fancy knee-length petticoat adorned with various gold buttons and baubles. It is fashioned at the waist with a thick brown belt. Her boots are tall and leathery, fitted with 1/2 inch high walkable heels. She wears a thick brown cloak, the hood thrown back to reveal her face and hair. On her right index-finger is a large gold ring fitted with a shimmering green gemstone; a gift from her adoptive father. Personality Kianii is a soft-spoken woman of questionable character. Although she values honesty and integrity, her loyalties can change on the flip of a coin. She does not form relationships well and tends to stick herself, rarely meddling herself in affairs which do not concern her. She is a very rational person and often has trouble empathizing with the emotions of others. She is not angered easily. For the most part, Kianii maintains the well-meaning visage of a diplomatist; always listening and quick to compromise. She is not overtly clever, but retains a silent, humble veneer of noble decorum throughout her daily life. Although an introvert in most aspects of her life, Kianii does enjoy putting on performances for both friends and strangers alike. Skills & Abilities Magick Kianii is a highly-gifted mage with a dangerous range of ability. Although once reckless with her magic, she has since learned to harness her energy into casting safer and more efficient spells. Modern Magicks Kianii is proficient in the basic principals of common magicks. Mind Magicks Both her biological father, as well as her adoptive father, are accomplished scholars of Mind Magicks. Due to her natural propensity for the art, Kianii has focused much of her studying on bettering her ability to alter the minds of others. She can practice basic telekinesis, such as opening doors, manipulating nearby objects, etc. Kianii has also dabbled in telepathy. She can tap into an untrained mind with ease, though those with mental barriers are well out of the scope of her abilities. Ancient Magicks Kianii has limited knowledge of Ancient Magicks. Languages Kianii is proficient in three languages. ''Common - Fluent'' I'''nfernal (Ancient/Demonic)' - Fluent'' ''Kharidian - Basic/Illiterate'' The Arts Kianii enjoys dancing, singing and playing musical instruments. During her reign of solitude in Kel's keep, she studied the fine arts, often reading classic works of theater and prose for leisure. Although she is not the most melodious of musicians, she has been blessed with a charming singing voice. Detailed History Relations Parents: Zaox Le'Gaunt - Biological Father - Alive Fyr-Vlathr - Biological Mother - ??? Kel Sicarius - Adoptive Father Siblings: Zeto Le'Gaunt - Brother - Deceased Adrian Le'Gaunt - Brother - Unknown Drask Le'Gaunt - Half-brother - Unknown Liu-Fleora 'Liura' Le'Gaunt - Half-sister - Unknown * Tons of adoptive/bastard siblings, won't list them all '' Extended Family: Aquila "Nal Sicarius" Es'ir - Uncle - Missing Nineveh Es'ir - Aunt - Alive Djosk Le'Gaunt - Uncle - Deceased Cil Le'Gaunt - Uncle - Missing Katalina Le'Gaunt - Aunt - Alive Rex Traven-Es'ir - Cousin - Missing Smoke Es'ir - Cousin - Missing Jade Es'ir - Cousin - Missing Asyria Es'ir - Cousin - Alive Devaki Es'ir - Cousin - Alive Maida Es'ir - Cousin - Deceased Aquila Es'ir Jr. - Cousin - Missing Saif ibn Urie al-Jakkan - Cousin - Missing Velos Olivriar - Cousin - Alive Flyn Le'Gaunt - Nephew - Alive Zara Le'Gaunt - Niece - Alive Christopher Aren-Grey - Nephew - Alive Eden Aren-Grey - Nephew - Alive Trivia *Kianii's magical abilities were inherited not from her mother, but her father. *Kianii ages physically ''three times ''more slowly than the average human being. *Kianii is literate. *Kianii is bisexual, though she prefers females to males. *Although Kianii was a ''blooded Sicarius, she does not carry the surname and does not consider herself to be associated with the family. *Kianii is a passionate dancer and enjoys singing. She would one day like to learn how to play the piano. *Kianii is naturally infertile. *Kianii has a natural weakness to any blessed symbols or weapons. *Her name is the female variant of Kian, which means "He Who is Unwanted" in the ancient tongue. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Crossbreeds Category:Sicarius Category:Le'Gaunt Category:Royalty Category:Ardougne Category:Mage Category:Female